


Dreaming of a Land...

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Rhyming Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Dreaming of a Land...

I had business in a closet  
Whatever that might be  
I met a Lion and a Satyr  
A bright red scarf had he

They led me to a rabbit hole  
And pushed me down-I fell  
And landed in a train station  
What platform I pray tell?

I boarded on the train  
Rode through a winter so gay  
I saw some northern lights  
And get this-Santa's sleigh!

The lights in the sky astounded me  
I didn't hear the cry  
Of a great big owl wearing armor  
That lifted me way up high

It carried me over the rainbow  
Dropped me on a yellow brick road  
I decided to follow it  
Look out for the witch! I was told

The road led into a forest  
With gnarled and gangly trees  
I didn't creep me out one bit until the smell  
Of gingerbread cookies hit me

I followed the spicy scent  
And came to a house dappled with shadows  
A lady wearing dark green robes  
Came out and gave me an apple

I went to take a bite  
When an arrow whistled in the air  
It pinned the fruit to a tree  
Giving me quite a scare

I ran for quite some time after that  
And stumbled upon a wolf's trail  
I knew I really shouldn't  
But I followed it looking pale

Upon a haystack I came  
And climbed to get my bearings  
A little boy in blue was sleeping at the base  
In a pile of sheep shearings

A frog so green spoke up to me  
He was sitting on his shoulder  
He jumped in my pocket for a ride  
And pointed me towards a boulder

There was a sword in the stone  
And I'd pull it out if I could  
Then the frog laughed and became a boy  
Took the blade and ran through the wood

I chased that froggy boy  
Alas he got away  
Then a river-and a troll with a bleeding knee  
And a toll I had to pay

I took some fabric out of my pocket  
Where it came from-I don't know!  
I cleaned and wrapped his wound  
And appeared a bridge of a rainbow

I crossed the bridge merrily  
Strolled along the river bank  
Until I came across a boat  
That looked like it had sank

The sailors there weren't real  
No really-they were ghosts!  
They offered me a ride in the sky  
To a castle-which, it floats

We flew up to a sea of clouds  
And ignored the siren's call  
And we came across a monster  
With a great big stinking jaw!

It sucked the ship in like a vacuum  
And spit us right back out!  
I landed on a dragon's back  
And startled it right about

It flew me to a lake  
A few islands from the castle  
A lonely flower bent right at the stem  
It's blue petals torn and hassled

I picked the flower gently  
And laughed at what I saw  
A little tiny fairy  
Trying vainly to be tall

The little fairy sneezed  
And poof!-I was gone  
Sitting in front of the castle  
On a duckling in a pond

The duckling was very cross  
"You're uglier than me!" It said  
It tossed me off it's back  
To the reeds it fled

I swam to the shore  
The floor shone with a glare  
I walked along and what did I see?  
A glass slipper on the stair

I picked it up and kept on going  
Climbed to the highest tower  
I met a boy with wheaten hair and red eyes  
And handed him the flower

He glared at me and yelled at me  
"Look at what you've done!  
You've stolen the courage in this land  
And the king of thieves has won!"

He pushed me from the window and with a cry  
I fell at an alarming speed  
The duckling, the fairy, the monsters, blurred  
And the air sounded as a whistling reed

I couldn't fall forever  
I'd hit the ground whether soon or late  
The last thing I found slipped from my hand  
I resigned myself to my fate

The ground never came  
I sat up in a sweat  
Wait-what the heck?  
I was home in my bed

I couldn't believe it  
Was it really what it seemed?  
After all that I went through-

**It was all just a dream?! ******


End file.
